


Coming Home

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Surpises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: After three years away, Finn returns home and surprises Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Coming Home

Finn dusted his tunic off though it was spotless as he awaited the ramp of the transport to lower. He straightened his back and flexed his grip around the duffel bag in his hand. With his free hand he tapped the lightsaber holstered at his side. 

After three grueling years on his mother’s home world of Corellia as part of his assignment assigned to him by Master Skywalker, he was ready to be back. Throughout his four years, he was able to keep in contact with everyone through weekly hologram meetings, but he longed for the day when he was there physically. Master Luke had sent him there to complete his padawan training and become a Jedi Knight. On his last week of the assignment, Luke had called, congratulating him on completion and that he could return to Coruscant. 

The sound of hisses and air releasing followed by the unlocking of the ramp doors. The bright light of Coruscant's sun seeped through the ever growing gap as the ramp lowered. That distinct scent that only Finn could recognize as the Coruscant air filled his lungs and he smiled to himself. He was finally back after being gone for so long. 

Only his mother and Master Luke knew that he was returning today, Finn instead chose not to tell anyone else, hoping to surprise them when once he was settled back in.

At last the ramp touched down and his eyesight adjusted the bright light of the outdoors. Immediately he saw the figure of his mother standing next to Master Luke. Luke was a good 7 inches taller than his mother but the man seemed to tower over her. Finn’s grin grew wider as he descended off the ramp and onto the ground. His mother observed him and she too smiled widely, eyes threatening to spill with tears at the sight of her son after so long apart. 

Unable to hold it in any longer, he sped up and crashed into his mother, dropping his bag onto his side as he was mere inches away. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“Mother.” He whispered into her ear as they embraced.

“Finn.” She sighed, some tears falling. “You’re really home.”

They embraced longer when Luke cleared his throat, causing the two to jump apart. Finn, recognizing the situation felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, his teacher just witnessed everything. Quickly he straightened up and faced Luke.

“Master Skywalker!”

“Finn.” Luke chuckled, sensing the embarrassment of his student. “Good to have you back.”

“It is good to be back.”

“Head home with your mother, and meet me at the Temple when you’re ready, I’d like to go over your assignment when you’re free.”

“Of course master.” 

* * *

After meeting with Luke and explaining his entire journey the past three years on Corellia, it was barely noon. Finn has decided to go out and surprise some of his friends, namely Poe and Rose as well as Han and Leia. 

Everyone was surprised to see him back, embracing him and inviting him inside to chat for an hour or so before letting him go. He would show off his lightsaber and some tricks he learned while away and everyone was in awe. It wasn’t everyday you saw a Jedi, or at least a Padawan, using the force in front of your very eyes.

The visit to the Solo household was joyous for the most part. However their son, Ben, was in a sour mood as always. He was another student at the Jedi Temple but was always distant from most of the students. Finn had tried to include him with no avail so Finn gave up, especially after the remarks Ben made about him, deciding it's better to just leave him be. 

Finn sat with Han and Leia as they enjoyed some tea while overlooking the city skyline. Ben barged in, about to leave straight to his room, but noticed Finn there. He scowled at him, questioning his parents why Finn was there to which they explained he had returned from his assignment. Ben, having nothing else to say and Han not wanting to escalate the situation, stormed to his room and slammed the door close.

“Sorry about that Finn… I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Leia apologized. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault he chose to be like that.” Finn smiles warmly. “Anyways, I best get going, I made plans for tonight.”

“Plans huh?” Han asked. “I bet they involve that Rey of yours.” He chuckled before Leia smacked him playfully on the chest. 

“Stop teasing the poor boy, Han, unless you want me to bring up stories about what you did to woo me.” 

“Alright alright, I yield.” He raised his hands in defeat.

“Best of luck Finn.” Leia spoke after separating from their hug at the doorway. 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

Finn got home and began preparing everything for tomorrow. 

The old Jedi code forbade attachment, but Luke has decided to do away with such codes, seeing the benefit and allowing his students to be normal people as well as protectors of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. 

Thankfully for Finn, he was able to freely pursue Rey regardless of what the Jedi thought. 

* * *

The next morning Finn woke up and got ready for the day. Saying his goodbye to his mother and a kiss on the cheek, he was out the door and made his way over to Rey’s house, the one she shared with her father, Luke. 

He approached the familiar yellow door he’d been at numerous times in the past. He knocked three times and waited.

“Rey? Can you get the door?” He heard the muffled voice of Luke from the inside.

“I got it!” He heard the sweet voice of Rey call back.

Moments later, the door flew open.

“Hell-“ Rey stopped when she realized who was at the door.

“Hi Rey.” Finn smiles shyly.

“Wha- Fi- Finn?” Her eyes widened. “Is that really you Finn?” 

“Yeah it’s me-“ he was cut off when Rey leaped and embraced him.

“What are you doing here?” She pulled back, looking deep into his eyes.

“I finished the assignment Luke sent me on.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Rey whispered out.

“Happy Birthday Rey. I thought I’d surprised you.”

“Thank you Finn.” She brought him back to her and pressed her lips to his in a long and sweet kiss, one hopefully to make up for three years apart. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten. I missed you so much.”

“I miss you too, peanut, I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for your last few birthdays.”

“Don’t apologize Finn. You’re here now.” She spoke as he dipped his head down to capture another kiss.

“So umm, do you want to come inside? We have some catching up to do.” Rey offered her hand to which Finn gladly accepted.

Once inside the two talked for hours, mostly about what they’ve been up to. All those hologram calls couldn’t make up for the real thing, of being in each other’s present and the two were reluctant to let go of one another’s hands. 

“So Rey, I have some things planned out for today for your birthday if you’d like to join me?” Finn offered.

“I’d always love to.” She simply replies as they get up from the living room seat.

“Where to first?” She asks.

“Dex’s Diner, your favorite.” He answers and places another kiss on her lips as they leave the house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this was but whatever haha.


End file.
